Army Of Insanity
by Beau Mercury
Summary: Diann, Mari, and Shinju, three girls who come to the Host Club for different reasons, but stay for all the same. They've all got their problems, but none have the solutions. Meeting the Hosts, just adds to them. Rated T, sorry for the bad summary!
1. Information Chapter

Here's the information! It may be a bit helpful to read this! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!

**Name:** Shinju 'Shin' Sumiko (Her name means Charcoal 'True' Pearl)  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> May 24  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17  
><strong>Blood Type:<strong> A  
><strong>Hair ColorLength:** Blonde with black highlights, slightly curly, falls to the middle of her back,  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Icy blue, usually covered with a pair of black aviators  
><strong>HeightWeight/Cup Size:** 5'6 / 107 lbs / 32C  
><strong>School:<strong> Ouran Academy 2-B  
><strong>Status:<strong> Commoner  
><strong>Nationality:<strong> Quarter Japanese/ Three Quaters British  
><strong>Family:<strong> Parents live in England, lives with Diann and Mari  
><strong>Favorite Subject:<strong> Music, lunch  
><strong>Fears:<strong> Clowns, planes  
><strong>Talents:<strong> Singing, guitar, sarcastic jokes, fighting, building, designing, conning, stealing, lying, hacking  
><strong>Known For:<strong>  
><strong>-By friends: <strong>Her singing, her 'dark' attitude, being overly friendly at times, loving hugs, and always having a sarcastic comment to say  
><strong>-By everyone else:<strong> Always having sarcastic comments to say, her lazy 'I-don't-give' attitude, her slightly scary delinquent look. And how she somehow always gets good grades no how much she slacks off.  
><strong>Random Fact:<strong> She has a boyish voice and likes to sleep with her stuffed wolf Balto, from Balto. She always has a stick of Pocky sticking out of her mouth, even though she never carries the box. She loves the colors black/grey/white and will usually only wear things in those colors. She hates the color pink and she also hates sleeves on shirts. She has a calm mode and a wild mode, one where she's calm and the other where she is very violent. She loves manga/anime and is often labeled an Otaku.  
><strong>Outfit: <strong>She wears the boys' uniform, but instead of the blazer, she wears a black vest and instead of a button-up shirt, she wears a white tank-top. She exchanged the dress pants with slightly baggy black street pants. She has grey Converse that she wears and will usually have a grey/black bandana tied around her neck. She has a Substitute Soul Reaper badge that she has pinned to her blazer or in her pocket.

**Name: **Diann 'De' Knight (Her name is already in English, but in Japanese, her name is Daian Naito)  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>May 5  
><strong>Age: <strong>17  
><strong>Blood Type: <strong>AB Negative  
><strong>Hair ColorLength: **White blonde, spiky, pixie-cut. (Short, spiked out randomly, and reaches the ears)  
><strong>Eye Color: <strong>Deep ocean blue  
><strong>HeightWeight/Cup Size: **5'6 ½ / 110 lbs / 32A  
><strong>School: <strong>Ouran Academy 2-B  
><strong>Status: <strong>Commoner  
><strong>Nationality: <strong>Half Irish/Half Japanese  
><strong>Family: <strong>Disowned, lives with Shinju and Mari  
><strong>Favorite Subject: <strong>Music  
><strong>Fears: <strong>Sudden or almost death, being all alone in the dark  
><strong>Talents: <strong>Singing, and Irish dance  
><strong>Known For:<strong>  
><strong>-By friends: <strong>Her singing and dancing talents, being quiet unless spoken to or when singing, and being very motherly.  
><strong>-By everyone else: <strong>Dancing abilities, but she doesn't sing to anyone but her friends. Her overall quietness with new people.  
><strong>Random Fact: <strong>She loves anything adorable, but only likes SOME pink. Also, is not afraid to hug her best friends in-front of people. Basically, if she sees them, they will be glomped. She sleeps with a stuffed cat, Simba from the Lion King, and she has a boyish voice. She loves manga/anime and is often labeled an Otaku.  
><strong>Outfit: <strong>She wears the boys' uniform with the collar popped and the tie loose and untied around her neck.

**Name:** Mari 'Ri' Tsukino (Her name means Obstinacy Night)  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> July 30  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Blood Type:<strong> AB  
><strong>Hair ColorLength:** Light brown, naturally wavy and goes EVERYWHERE, kinda spiky, tips are dyed blue. Reaches about 4 or 5 inches past shoulders. With short layers and bangs that cover about one eye.  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Green-Blue, turn green when pissed or really sad  
><strong>HeightWeight/Cup Size:** 5'5 / 116 pounds / C  
><strong>School:<strong> Ouran High School, class 2-B  
><strong>Status:<strong> Semi-Wealthy but parents (and herself) want her to experience REAL life, so she lives with Shinju and Diann  
><strong>Nationality:<strong> Quarter Japanese, Quarter Native American, Half Irish  
><strong>Family:<strong> Mother runs a all natural food company, father is Yakuza. Has an older brother in the military and a younger sister only three years younger than her. Her younger sister is very popular and everyone likes her, and never believes Mari on how annoying she is, and some cousins she's close to. Very close to her grandmother, works at their cafe sometimes  
><strong>Favorite Subject:<strong> Lunch, literature  
><strong>Fears: <strong>Relationships with anyone (friend or past that), ferris wheels, doctors, that semitrucks will hit a pebble and flip on her car, Hunny on Monster and pixie sticks after she meets him.  
><strong>Talents:<strong> Cooking, piano and guitar, writing crack fics, fighting, and coming up with the weirdest questions.  
><strong>Known for:<br>-By friends: **Her passion for everything she does, her craziness, and her insane over protectiveness, and they know her as the smartest dumb person they ever knew. She's intelligent, but does moronic things.  
><strong>-By everyone else:<strong> Her punches, her otaku-ness, getting in trouble with teachers, and her annoyance at rich people.  
><strong>Random Fact:<strong> She is extremely bipolar. Like, her style changes, her mood changes, etc. And she is an adrenaline junkie and loves heights. Roofs, trees, roller coaster, you name it. Her parents were basically Japanese commies, with her mom being vegetarian and all. Save the whales and such~ She often gets in trouble in class for not paying attention, her nose is in a book (whether it be Shakespeare or Naruto) and when they ask her a question she always knows the answer and sends back confusing questions. She's on the teacher's hit list basically. She loves manga/anime and is often labeled an Otaku.  
><strong>Outfit: <strong>She wears a modified boys' uniform. Under her button up shirt she wears a band-tee and instead of dress pants she wears baggy cargo pants. She often wears combat boots and a red fingerless glove with a skull on fire (from Bleach). Her messenger bag is covered with key chains of animes and mangas.


	2. The Start Of Something Fabulous

**Mari Tsukino (Obstinacy Night) – XxPandaFangirlxX 'a.k.a Lieutenant Light-Bulb' (The idea girl~) **  
><strong>Shinju Sumiko (Charcoal Pearl) – Beau Mercury 'a.k.a Captain Creativity' (The writer girl~)<strong>  
><strong>Diann Knight (Daian Naito) – Escape to Ouran 'a.k.a Sargent Spell-Check' (The editor girl~)<strong>

**Please read, review and enjoy! Thanks so much!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Army Of Insanity<span>  
>Chapter 1: The Start of Something Fabulous<br>_**

"_We try chasing down ways to further our dream, but then we trip over people on the narrow path that winds~_"

"Oh oh! I know that one! It's the FMA theme!"

"Bingo, but which season?" Ice blue eyes flashed as a giddy blonde made an 'L' with her tan hand and pointed it at her friend. She wore the boy's uniform, as did her friends, and a stick of Strawberry Pocky sat on her lips.

"Oh come on Shinju, not even Mari will know that!" The second blonde, her hair more white then the others, the spiky strands sticking out from under her baseball cap, rolled her deep blue eyes at Shinju. The two looked alike, almost like sisters. Well… one looked like a sister and the other looked like she could be the brother with the outfit and hat she was wearing. Albeit it was purposeful.

"Sorry to prove you wrong Diann, but… Season one baby!" The only brunette laughed happily, twirling one of her light brown strands around her finger before letting it fall back into place, the blue tips brushing the small of her back.

"I told you to call me De-nii-kun remember?" The white-blonde one half whispered before smacking the other upside the head.

"Damnit. Okay, next… Um~_ was so happy when you smiled. Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray~_"

"Oh, I know that! Fruits Basket!"

"Bingo! So the score is Mari 3 – De 2."

"Um, excuse me ladies, and erm… sir." Mari, Diann, and Shinju glanced up at the teacher who was now glaring down at them. "Would you pay attention?"

"Well~" Mari's eyes flashed as she looked up at the teacher. "We will if you answer this one question for us~" The teacher glanced nervously between the evilly smiling girls before frowning at Mari.

"Fine, what?"

"Why doesn't glue… stick to the inside of the bottle?" Mari high-fived Shinju and Diann before they all turned to raise their eyebrows at the teacher.

"I-I don't know… why?" Shinju frowned and leaned on her elbows.

"We asked you… You ain't supposed ta ask us back."

"Don't back talk me Sumiko-san."

"Go eat a rock." The teacher glared angrily at Shinju before returning to the front of the classroom. Diann sighed and patted her pissed-off friend's hand worriedly.

"Shin-koi (1), you really should watch how you talk with the teacher… I don't want you getting suspended again."

"Don't worry about her De-nii-kun, she'll just lie her way out of it~" Mari laughed and smiled smugly at Shinju, who puffed out her cheeks unhappily.

"Shut up."

"Fine… Blondie." Mari laughed louder as Shinju turned bright red, flushing at yet another blonde joke sent her way. She got way more hell for her blonde hair then Diann did, even though Diann was blonder. Teachers always thought she dyed it, not a shock since she dressed like a gangster.

"Be nice you two!" Diann grinned at the two, letting her motherly smile cool the two down. They sat down reluctantly, not wanting to go against their oldest friend.

"Buh~ so what do you two want to do today? Karaoke? Manga store?" Shinju rested her head on the desk and stared up at her two best friends. Mari and Diann glanced at each other, talking telepathically about what to do.

"I don't know, what do you want to do Ri-chan?" Diann asked Mari, who was rubbing her green–blue eyes as she watched Shinju twirl her Pocky around her finger.

"I'm feeling rebellious… Let's do something fun~" Mari smiled wildly, earning an exaggerated sigh from Diann.

"Fine, but don't you and Shin get into another fight. I don't think I can handle that…" Shinju snorted and flashed a grin at Mari before returning her eyes to her twirling Pocky stick. Mari leaned back in her chair and laughed.

"Oh come on, those boys deserved getting beaten! No one's allowed to call Shinju a delinquent except for us!"

"They only did that 'cause she beat up the vending machine…" Mari and Diann cast a sideways glance at their violent friend, who was in her calm mode currently.

"D-De-kun!" Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the group of girls that gathered at the edge of the desk that they were sitting at. Mari and Shinju exchanged looks before looking at Diann, who was fidgeting under the eyes of everyone.

"Y-yes ladies?" The sound of Diann's soft politeness caused many if not all of the girls to swoon, excluding Mari and Shinju.

"We were wondering if…" The blushing girls glanced at each other before shutting their eyes tight and squealing out their question. "If you would join the Host Club?"

The white-blond _girl _looked with hopeful eyes at her two friends, who averted their eyes, leaving her to fend for herself. It was, after all, her problem for acting like a guy in the first place. Shinju eventually let her eyes drift back to Diann, whose eyes pleaded silently for help.

"I'll make him go later and ask about it… Just leave the boy alone, he's at a very sensitive age and it would be best not to disturb him." The girls squealed happily before taking their big yellow-mushroom butts back to their seats. Shinju quickly stood up on her chair and planted her foot on the desk, giving a big 'f-off', middle finger to the girl's backs. Mari pulled down her bottom eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

Diann dropped her head to the desk and sighed. Sometimes, it was just plain difficult not to tell the always-hopeful girls that she herself, was a girl. Shinju rubbed her on the head, sitting back down in the chair. Mari pouted at Diann, wrapping her friend in a tight hug, causing Shinju to whine slightly.

"I want some huggin' time… Hey! Icy-chi, come give me some huggin'!" The red-head that sat in the corner looked up at the smiling blonde and couldn't help but blush. He made his way towards the girls and stood there, allowing Shinju to tackle him in a hug. She laughed happily before climbing onto his back.

"Hehe, now you're even more like… That guy you look up to… What's 'is name? Mori something or other." Mari glanced up at Shinju, almost thinking she said Mari instead of Mori.

"I still don't get why you look up to him so much Kasanoda~" Ritsu Kasanoda, still blushing from hearing he was like his idol, didn't know how to answer Mari's sudden question, so he just stood there.

"Don't harass Super-Nova about who he looks up too!" Diann semi-shouted, laughing.

"Why the heck does he have so many nicknames…?" Shinju asked herself, not really caring who answered. But, to her surprise and amusement, Mari answered.

"Cause this guy… is just that awesome." Diann, Shinju, and Mari all looked at each other, then at Ritsu, who was blushing again and then back at each other, nodding in approval.

"Hey, De-nii-kun, Ri-chan, Icy-chi~ I'm headin' home first! I'll pick up groceries…" Shinju waved happily to her three friends before booking it out the door. They watched her for a minute in silence.

"…A week of lunch tickets she gets lost." Mari retorted, slyly looking at Ritsu and Diann. Diann grinned back and slapped Mari a high-five.

"I'm in on that, what about you Super-Nova."

"Uh, sure…" A tap on Ritsu's shoulder caused him to jump slightly, turning to see the girl that was looking at him and Diann.

"Ummm... Why does De-kun call you Super-nova?" Ritsu blushed and looked back at his friend, who he thought was really a guy…

"Because... He says that the sky wasn't good enough for a star like me..." The red-head's voice shook a bit when he talked, proving that he found it just as cute as the girl, who was screaming 'Moe!', did. Mari cracked up laughing and Diann shrugged with a small blush. It was true after all. He is pretty amazing.

Meanwhile, Shinju was wandering around the street three miles from her, Diann, and Mari's apartment, lost.

* * *

><p>(1)- Koi: Adjective, addressing someone as 'love.' Ex: Hello, love! Or in Diann's motherly way: Now love, please be careful!<p>

**_Beau Mercury_:  
>So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of AOI (which means blue in Japanese... weird but I shall now call this story Blue for short!)! It was tons of fun to write, hopefully tons of fun to read! I would like to thank De-chan and Panda-chan for helping me with this and everything!<strong>

**Please please review, or else I won't know if you guys want more or not... XDDD Thanks so much! See you next chapter!  
><strong>


	3. Cause and Effect

**Mari Tsukino (Obstinacy Night) – XxHell-In-My-HeadxX 'a.k.a Lieutenant Light-Bulb' (The idea girl~) **  
><strong>Shinju Sumiko (Charcoal Pearl) – Beau Mercury 'a.k.a Captain Creativity' (The writer girl~)<strong>  
><strong>Diann Knight (Daian Naito) – Escape to Ouran 'a.k.a Sargent Spell-Check' (The editor girl~)<strong>

**Please read, review and enjoy! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Army Of Instanity (A.k.a Blue)<br>Chapter 2: Cause and Effect  
><em>**

Diann and Shinju gulped as their contrastingly blue eyes focused on the large doors in front of them. Mari had gone off to detention, as she had gotten caught reading in class, and Kasanoda didn't have time to stop by, leaving the two blondes to explore the Host Club by themselves. The two friends glanced at each other, Shinju placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Not really." Diann answered nervously. She didn't really know what to expect, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

"…let's do this." Shinju and Diann looked at each other and nodded. Slowly pushing open the doors, all the while getting attacked by white light and rose petals, the two took their first steps into Music Room 3.

"Welcome!" It took all Shinju could manage to close her mouth as she saw the group of boys, yes including Haruhi since they don't know she's a guy yet, dressed in Zodiac outfits.

Two handsome ginger twins were dressed in old Roman robes as Castor and Pollux for Gemini. The handsome black-haired guy with glasses was dressed, in red robes with scorpions embroidered all over it, as Scorpio. A handsome blonde that was smiling like an idiot was dressed in golden robes with a helmet that looked like gold ram's horns for the first member of the Zodiac, Aries. Yet another handsome black-haired one, this one super tall, was dressed in tan robes with bull horns on his head for Taurus. A smaller, cute blonde boy sat on his head, dressed in light blue robes that had fish stitched into the design for Pisces. And the last one, a cute brunette, was dressed in blue robes that looked like rippling water as Ganymede for Aquarius.

Diann managed to compose herself by slipping her mouth into a thin line. Shinju, on the other hand, was having a much more difficult time. Her mouth had found a way to open as wide as it possibly could and her eyes did the same. A thick red blush covered her cheeks, even spreading back to her ears. She didn't look like the tough delinquent she was, she looked like a fangirl who had just seen her favorite person up close.

"Holy shit…" Shinju whisper-screamed into Diann's ear, who just nodded in agreement. Quickly realizing that some of the girls in the room had heard her and were now looking at her and Diann, she puffed out her cheeks and shifted her eyes to the side.

"Travis Willingham is way~ hotter though…"

Diann shivered as the eyes of most of the girls in the room focused on her. She knew what would happen next by the way their eyes widened and their mouths opened. And, just as she predicted, all hell broke loose.

"DE-KUN!" And cue the instant mob.

Shinju couldn't do anything to help Diann as she was surrounded by happy yellow marshmallows. She just watched as girls slung themselves into Diann's arms and chattered about things that didn't make sense. So, she leaned back and tried to find something amusing about it, which was actually very easy.  
>She was distracted so much that she didn't notice the shadow king suddenly flanked by her side. He frowned as he tried to search the girls' names, finding nothing due to Shinju messing with the files so Diann would be registered as a boy. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and pulled on a Hosts' smile as he started to talk to the blonde.<p>

"Hello, welcome to the Host Club, Ms…" Kyoya let the air hang; waiting for her name, but all he got was a sideways glance, and a scoff.

"What'dya want boy?" Shinju raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, who was a bit shocked at her attitude towards him. "Buzz off."

Shinju took a side-step away from Kyoya and looked back at Diann. She was smiling shyly at the girls, talking to them in that few worded, quiet, and calm way she always used. Most of the girls were blushing madly, the ones that weren't were smiling like they just won the lottery.

Diann, on the inside, was not calm. Too many people were looking at her and she wasn't mentally prepared for that. Trying to stay calm and handle this without Shinju's 'back off' attack on the girls, Diann smiled shyly and responded to the girls quietly. Eventually, they scampered back to their Host's table, leaving Diann to sigh in relief before walking slowly back over to Shinju, who actually looked scared as she leaned away from the boy next to her.

As soon as Shinju saw Diann walking towards her, she pleaded with wide eyes to come save her. The boy across from her saw her expression and smirked to himself. Clearly he knew something or had been talking about something that Shinju wasn't comfortable with. Slinging her arm supportively around Shinju, Diann turned to smile at the boy, who was scribbling down something in his black notebook.

"Hello, I'm De, and this is my little sister Shinju. Would you like to tell me who you are and why my sister seems frightened? Or do I have to talk with the headmaster?" Diann replied fiercely. 'You NEVER mess with Shinju (or Mari, but she's not here) when I'm around!' She thought.

"Heh…" The boy scoffed, pushing his glinting glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose. "I'm Kyoya Ootori, pleased to make your acquaintance De-kun. I was just talking to your… sister, about a past meeting we had." Kyoya sent a sparkling smile Shinju's way, causing her to shudder violently.

"Now then…" Kyoya turned towards Diann, who flinched as his eyes turned dark and his smile turned cold. "I believe we have something to discuss."

* * *

><p>"Almost… Almost… Got it!" Mari cheered happily as she placed a domino in its place in the center of the room. She had just finished her domino line, which she started as soon as the detention officer left the room, which trailed all over the room. It started at each corner of the room, spiraling slowly till it made a tight circle in the middle.<p>

Hopping up on the nearest desk, Mari made her way across the room to the start of the domino line. Carefully avoiding the attendee who was sleeping with her face down on the teacher's desk, the distance from Mari to the door slowly became smaller. She flipped off the desk and landed happily in front of the door.

"Yes! Take that!" Mari smiled to herself before yelling loudly. "YOU DOMINO BASTARDS!"

Quickly clamping her hand over her mouth, Mari took a step back as the attendee shifted in her sleep. It was then the reaction started. The attendee's foot hit the desk, knocking over a domino and starting the chain of falling dominos. Mari glanced around; distressed as she watched her masterpiece fall, but she got over it quick enough and pulled out her cell phone. She waited as she videotaped the whole thing. Smirking as the last domino toppled over, Mari flipped her phone shut and strolled out of the room.

Detention was over anyways, it's not like she would get in trouble for leaving on time. Mari stopped in the hallway, glancing down at Music Room 3's doors. She wondered if Diann and Shinju were still in there, but decided not to check so she could go home and start dinner. It was most likely that Shinju had gotten bored and left already, and Mari knew that Diann wouldn't stay there alone.

Besides, it's not like they were in any trouble… right?

* * *

><p>Wrong. De had made an agreement to let Shinju go home early, only if she would listen to everything Kyoya had to say afterwards. As soon as Diann let go of Shinju, she was out the door. Leaving Diann alone and very uncomfortable. It also lead to her quiet nature coming back out again. Kyoya just sat across the table from her, furiously typing away at his keyboard.<p>

'Why can't I get any background information on him? At least I have personal info on that Shinju girl...' He growled mentally.

"De Knight, I believe?" She nodded her head. "You will become a host for this host club or I WILL make Shinju's life a personal hell." Kyoya growled. He was NOT happy. De just gulped numbly and shook her head yes.

This was not how she imagined the Host Club.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beau Mercury:<br>_  
>So I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Blue! Please review it!<br>Anyways~ So Diann and Shinju finally meet the Hosts.. well actually just Kyoya... And Mari was stuck in detention! Haha! XD I would like to thank De-chan for editing and Mari-kun for the ideas! I don't own OHSHC, but I wish I did!**

**Again, please review so I know if you like it or not and I will see you next chapter! Thanks! XD**


	4. Work And Cereal

**Mari Tsukino (Obstinacy Night) – XxHell-In-My-HeadxX 'a.k.a Lieutenant Light-Bulb' (The idea girl~) **  
><strong>Shinju Sumiko (Charcoal Pearl) – Beau Mercury 'a.k.a Captain Creativity' (The writer girl~)<strong>  
><strong>Diann Knight (Daian Naito) – Escape to Ouran 'a.k.a Sargent Spell-Check' (The editor girl~)<strong>

**Please read, review and enjoy! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AOI (Blue)<br>__Chapter 2: Work And Cereal_**

After Diann was allowed to leave, she had to run home to make it in time for dinner before she went to work. Yes, work... They all had their strange jobs outside of school, and Diann's just happened to be her dream job. She worked at a cute little Cafe called Wara~tsu kafe, or, The Laughing Cafe. It seated quite a lot of customers though, but there were only two other workers there. Diann didn't mind though. She loved working there, and there were only small disadvantages.

1: The outfit was a bit... revealing. It was a short French waitresses' dress with a tight corset top, black cat ears and tail, and she had to wear black roller skates that had little paw looking things on them. Luckily she was allowed to wear shorts under the frills of the dress just in case.

2: One of the boss' was a pervert... She knew him personally from when she lived in Ireland because he was an old friend of her father's, but he was always flirting with her. He also didn't hide the Irish accent like De did, but announced it loudly. She was the only one who could keep him in line though, and she was also the only one that could give him nicknames.

And last but not least, was number 3: Her other worker was a gay Otaku... She had nothing against the gays or the Otakus, but he'd always try to dress her up in skimpy little outfits. He could work a mean oven though, often helped her out with making the pastries, and he would also cater to the customers when they were really busy.

Soon she arrived home, grabbed some dinner while placing it in a bento box, changed into her outfit, laced up her skates, and called to the girls.

"Hey, you comin' to the cafe or not? Tonight's open mic!" Mari glanced over the latest manga she was reading before nodding with a smile and returning her gaze to the book. Shinju picked her head up out of her cereal, where it usually was every evening due to working hard.

Shinju had just gotten back from some long hours over at Sora-Raina, the nearby construction offices. Their latest project was a large home that, in Shinju's opinion, had way too many rooms. She had overworked her limits, carrying even more lengths of plywood than usual. This, obviously, had a tearing effect on her muscles. So, technically, she couldn't lift anything for the rest of the day. A nice relaxing time at Diann's work place would hopefully help heal her.

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>"Welcome sweethearts~…. And Shinju." A boy with black hair cried as he danced around the floor of Wara~tsu Kafe; the pink, blue, and white streaks in his hair reflecting off his bright green eyes. He sent a glare at Shinju, who lazily flipped him off, before turning to Diann and clasping her hands in his.<p>

"Why don't you look cute today~?" A flash of light shot through his eyes as he smiled. "And -would you know what? - I happen to have my latest design here today~!" Diann sighed and navigated her way out of his grip.

"Maybe later (or never…), we have to work now Tai." Taiyo let out a little 'boo' of disappointment, tugging on the hem of his outfit.

Today he was wearing an outfit from Fairy Tail. Shinju could tell immediately it was Natsu, since Taiyo was wearing the dark blue vest and overlap that covered his white trousers almost completely, except for a small portion of the bottom and a slit in the side.

She sneered as she brushed past him, ticked that they had something in common. Taiyo returned her sneer with a breath through his nose.

"So~ let's get this party started!" Mari shouted as she grabbed the mic and hopped up on the nearest table. There weren't many customers, but the ones that were there, smiled as the show that ensued whenever the three girls came together started.

"Blow the speakers, shatter the glass! Take that mic, and kick some ass!" Shinju yelled at Mari, ignoring the scolding look from Diann. And with that, Mari started to sing, dancing around the shop as she did.

"_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life."<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
><em>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<em>  
><em>It didn't slow me down.<em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing<em>  
><em>Underestimated, look I'm still around."<em>

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fucking perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."<em>

_"You're so mean when you talk_  
><em>About yourself. You were wrong.<em>  
><em>Change the voices in your head<em>  
><em>Make them like you instead."<em>

_"So complicated,_  
><em>Look happy, You'll make it!<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred<em>  
><em>Such a tired game<em>  
><em>It's enough, I've done all I could think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons<em>  
><em>I've seen you do the same."<em>

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fucking perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."<em>

_"The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard<em>  
><em>And it's a waste of my time.<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?"<em>

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing than you're fucking perfect to me<br>(you're perfect, you're perfect)  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me~"_

As Mari finished, Shinju slammed her foot down on a table and clapped loudly, the other people in the store soon joining in. Mari smirked and passed her a high-five before receiving a hug from Diann. Shinju twitched happily before shouting.

"I WANNA GO NEXT!"

"I don't think barbarians should sing." Diann and Mari both clasped their hands over their mouths as Shinju kept a smile on her face, it slowly turning eerie as she faced Taiyo.

"Care to repeat?" Taiyo put his hands together and turned his head innocently to the side.

"Oh I'm sorry, do barbarians not see and hear things the way we humans do?"

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"You'd realize I'm right if you listened carefully enough." Shinju scoffed and put her hand to her ear, as if she was hearing something far off.

"You hear that? That's the sound of your balls not dropping" And with that, Shinju and Taiyo bared their fangs and verbally fought until Diann silenced them by grabbing the mic.

"I'm gonna sing now, please be quiet! Thank you!" Diann took a deep breath before singing, smiling widely the whole time.

"_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<br>But dreams just aren't enough  
>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<br>The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
>Straight off the silver screen<br>So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
>Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with."<em>

"_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there."<em>

"_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu<br>Me standing here with you  
>So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with."_

"_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there."<em>

"_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
>When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)<br>Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
>Cause nobody wants to be the last one there<br>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
>Someone to love with my life in their hands<br>There's gotta be somebody for me, oh~"_

"_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<br>Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there~"<em>

Again, Shinju stomped a table and clapped, wolf whistling as her friend stepped down from the small stage. High fives and hugs were passed before a pair of arms wrapped around Diann's chest, squeezing slightly.

"Ahh~ How I've missed you, and you're owner~" The person who the arms belonged to barely had time to react before two feet shot at him and kicked him across the room. One of the feet, the one belonging to Shinju, pinned him to the ground while grinding his face into the floor.

"Stop groping De whenever you see her Alroy, it makes me wanna barf." Alroy smirked under her foot, making Shinju twitch.

"I can see your panties~" Shinju kicked him once more, a little below the belt, before pushing Diann towards him.

"Handle your creep." Diann sighed, but walked over to Alroy, who was getting ready to tease Shinju again.

"You're just jealous cause Diann is the center of my attention~" Shinju spun around again and pointed her middle finger at the man.

"How the hell did you get in here anyways? Who let you out of your cage?"

"Would you two calm down? Red, would you stop instigating? Anyways Shin-koi~ It's your turn to sing!" Shinju immediately lightened up, quickly finished her stick of pocky, and dashed for the mic. Mari held it behind her back, teasing the girl until she finally managed to grab it. Shinju hopped up on the nearest table, pulling a black fedora out from under it. She looked around the café, flashing everyone her signature evil grin before she placed the hat over her eyes and started to sing.

"_When the Devil is too busy  
>And Death's a bit too much<br>They call on me by name you see,  
>For my special touch.<br>To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
>To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize<br>But call me by any name  
>Any way it's all the same<em>

_I'm the fly in your soup_  
><em>I'm the pebble in your shoe<em>  
><em>I'm the pea beneath your bed<em>  
><em>I'm a bump on every head<em>  
><em>I'm the peel on which you slip<em>  
><em>I'm a pin in every hip<em>  
><em>I'm the thorn in your side<em>  
><em>Makes you wriggle and writhe<em>

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
><em>This is the life, you see<em>  
><em>The Devil tips his hat to me<em>  
><em>I do it all because I'm evil<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>

_While there's children to make sad_  
><em>While there's candy to be had<em>  
><em>While there's pockets left to pick<em>  
><em>While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs<em>  
><em>I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner<em>  
><em>It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it<em>  
><em>'Cause there's one born every minute<em>

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
><em>This is the life, you see<em>  
><em>The Devil tips his hat to me<em>  
><em>I do it all because I'm evil<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>

_I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark_  
><em>And I promise on my damned soul<em>  
><em>To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub<em>  
><em>Has never seen a soldier quite like me<em>  
><em>Not only does his job, but does it happily.<em>

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake_  
><em>I'm the shadows on the wall<em>  
><em>I'm the monsters they become<em>  
><em>I'm the nightmare in your skull<em>  
><em>I'm a dagger in your back<em>  
><em>An extra turn upon the rack<em>  
><em>I'm the quivering of your heart<em>  
><em>A stabbing pain, a sudden start.<em>

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
><em>This is the life, you see<em>  
><em>The Devil tips his hat to me<em>  
><em>I do it all because I'm evil<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>

_It gets so lonely being evil_  
><em>What I'd do to see a smile<em>  
><em>Even for a little while<em>  
><em>And no one loves you when you're evil<em>  
><em>I'm lying through my teeth!<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the company I need"<em>

Shinju did a muscle pose before smirking. She went back to where Diann and Mari stood, stepping on Alroy in the process. She fist bumped them and grabbed a bottle of vodka from under the counter.

"Make a toast and drink up bitches~" Just as she was about to take the first sip, Diann snatched the bottle away from her.

"You can't drink! You're under age! We've been over this before…" Mari laughed and placed her hand on Diann's shoulder.

"You can't stop that train wreck, she's been drinking since before we knew her! Besides, she's already killed all her brain cells, what's left to lose?" Shinju sneered at Mari before tossing a stick of pocky at her.

"What the hell did you have for breakfast? Bitch Flakes?"

"Yes, I borrowed them from you."

"DON'T EAT MY CEREAL!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beau Mercury:<em>**

**So I hoped you enjoyed the third chapter, and I'm sorry I'm so bad with updating a lot -_-' I'm trying to fix that.  
>Anyways, the songs used in this chapter (in order) are 'F'ing Perfect - Pink', 'Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback', and 'When You're Evil - Voltaire'!<br>Man I love those songs~**

**_Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, and please review!  
><em>**


	5. READ THIS THINGY! It's kinda Important

Dear Readers~

Don't worry, chapter 4 is in progress and should be finished within the week!  
>I'm sorry for slacking *bows*<p>

ANYWAYS! I have a poll up on my page, please go check it out! It's a poll on who Shinju should be with! Once I'm done with that one, I'll do Diann and Mari :3

I'm gonna put this here.. fiction press (d0t) com /u/768834/

Beau


End file.
